Truth? Dare? Fireball?
by Ultimate Bookworm 100
Summary: It all starts with, "I'm Bored!" for the millionth time. Who started this brainy idea? Suprisingly, Ruffnut and Tuffnut! Wait, What? They are never smart. Well, they are today.


**Hey guys, I know That I haven't been updating my other stories, but I had this idea stuck in my head for a while. Sooooo,**

 **HAPPY READING!**

SNOTLOUT'S POV

"We're borrrred!" cried Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Jack Frost for the hundredth time that afternoon. The twenty- one teenagers were sitting in the cove where Hiccup and Astrid shot down and befriended their Night Furies, Toothless and Stormfly.

"Go annoy someone else…. And stop saying you're bored!" cried Heather, one of Hiccups younger triplet sisters, my cousin, and Elsa, known as the Snow Queen and Cupid, which she is annoyed at how people think she is a baby. I mean, she's sixteen years old! Well, in mortal years.

"I have an idea!" said Hanna, one of Astrid's two best friends, also Hiccup's triplet sister. "Why don't we play truth or dare? Since we are all bored, this would be a great idea!"

"You know, thats like the best idea you ever had." Astrid said thoughtfully. "Can I go first?" Astrid started to give Hanna puppy eyes. Hiccup and Ash, short for Asher, Astrid's best friend rolled their eyes and gave Hannah the puppy eyes too. Well, Ash did, Hiccup just got into a begging position.

"Augh. Fine." sighed Hanna.

"YES!" cried Astrid. " Let's see, who will be my first victo…. I-I mean volunteer?" All the teens were starting to look uncomfortable as Astrid began to look for a 'volunteer'. "Snotlout. Truth, dare, or fireball."

' _Why me?'_ I thought and said, "Fireball. Bring it on." Little did I know that that wasn't a good choice.

"Alright then. Oh, by the way, your not going to pick your fireball dare, Hiccup, Hannah, Asher, Camanzi, Heather, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Icecube (Jack Frost), Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Merida, Rapunzel, Eugene, and I will pick.

"WHAT?!" I screamed. " YOU'RE GOING TO CHOOSE FOR ME?! THAT IS SO UNFAIR! I DESERVE TO PICK MY DAR…." I was stopped by two glowing streams of light from Hiccup and Astrid that made a zipper and zipped my lips together. At that, everyone else, besides me of course, started laughing. Astrid and Hiccup used some more magic to plug up my ears and bind me up. I started to panic. ASTRID. IS. VERRRRY. EVIL.

ASTRID'S POV

The remaining teens huddled behind a boulder and waited for me to tell the three options.

"Okay, number one: Color Mildew's sheep with bright paint from me, Hiccup, and Hanna's workshop in the forge. THEN, take black paint and sneak into Mildews room and write very 'colorful' words on his face. OH, I almost forgot, plus take away his mirror so he doesn't know until later. Number two: Act drunk in front of everyone and try to kiss all male and dragons EXCEPT FOR THE MALE TEENS AND THE MALE TEENS DRAGONS. Number three: Hiccup and I will hypnotize Gobber and Stoick to act the way I want them to. THEN he's going to have to 'marry' Gobber." At that the teens snorted with laughter. Hanna asked

"How's Snotlout going to do that?"

Merida looked rather thoughtful before asking, "Are ye going to hypnotize the idiotic lad?"

"HEY!" cried Camanzi. "Thats my boyfriend you're talking about!"

"SOOOO SORRY!" then Merida turned toward us and made the 'just kidding' gesture when my younger triplet sister wasn't looking. I smirked.

"No, you're just going to say to him that if he doesn't do it, I will personally tell EVERYONE that he loves girly stuff, even though he doesn't." everyone laughed even more. Finally they calmed down. I continued. "After Stoick says the wedding sermon ,that Hiccup and I will personally write and give to him, we will have Snotlout, in a elegant and full, plus ridiculous dress, say a really sappy and 'crushy' short speech and go to kiss Gobber, BUT, at the last second he and Stoick will go back to normal and look confused. Alright guys, which one? Raise your hands for the first one." Only Fishlegs raised his hand. "How about for the second one?" Elsa and Rapunzel raised their hands this time. "Alright, third one?" This time, Everyone else raised their hands. It was official. Everyone could imagine the gossip about Snotlout. I turned toward Snotlout and waved my hand towards 'victim' and said, " Alright, get ready for your wedding at lunchtime! Oh by the way, the others will tell you your dare! TA TA FOR NOW!" Then Hiccup and I ran to find two burly men and hypnotize them. When we were a good distance away we heard a loud and very girly shrill scream. Hiccup looked at me and I looked at him, we raised our eyebrows, and smirked. Then we both said at the same time,

"Oh isn't revenge sweet?"

Gobber North, Fergus, and Stoick were all happily minding our own business when my dearest son and his best friend, more like girlfriend, Astrid with rather suspicious and maniacal smiles on their faces. They said to North and Fergus,

"North? Fergus? There has been mishaps in your workshops! The Triplets have gone and ruined up your tidiness of the rooms!" At that North and Fergus ran out the door. Gobber and I looked at each other nervously, Hiccup and Astrid took out some powder and blew some on us. We knew no more.

When the effects of the powder had settled down, Astrid said to them,

"You, Stoick, are going to be dressed up in your finest and most gaudiest clothing, However, you, Gobber, are going to be wearing a wedding suit and get 'married' to Snotlout. Stoick, you are going to 'marry' them in the most romantic and ridiculous way. After that, you, Gobber, will say a really sappy speech and began to kiss him. After the fourth kiss, you both will turn back to normal and be really confused. Now go! Get dressed! You both know your speeches you will have to say." At that, my dad and Gobber went towards their houses to get ready.

 **Just so you know, I will update my other story.**


End file.
